


A kinky heaven

by Vanra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra





	1. Chapter 1

Even though it was the middle of the day, finding a moment to sneak into the men's toilets wasn't as hard as anticipated. Quickly sneaking into an empty stall and locking it, she patiently waited for her dom to arrive. Even though she was growing impatient, she still had the discipline to wait for him. After about a minute, she could hear footsteps enter the toilets. She held her breath, hoping no one would catch her in the men's toilets. The feet stopped in front of the stall as two knocks were heard. She waited for a second before unlocking the door. As she opened it, she could see her dom standing there, instantly blushing and moving back to make room for him.

The next thing she knew, his hands were under her skirt as she was trying to hold herself up against the wall. She hadn't pulled on panties either this morning, walking around commando all day had turned her on enough as it is. His fingers using her only made her heat up more. She could feel his fingers explore inside of her. Her mind was disappearing on her, but a sad sigh came from her lips as she felt the fingers leaving her. It was then she saw him pull out a toy. Quite a large one too. She blushed as she knew what he intended to do with it.

As he closed the toilet, he placed the toy onto it. Without him saying a word, she positioned herself above it and gently lowered her hips, feeling the head at her wet hole. She bit her lip and waited for him to help her. She could feel his hands on her hips, gently pushing them down as the toy started to slide inside of her. His hands kept pushing until it reached the base of the toy, holding her stomach as she could feel the toy stretching her. She also knew he wasn't done yet. She could hear his belt unbuckle as he dropped his pants to the ground. She shivered as her skirt was lifted. The cock sliding inside of her ass nearly made her moan, but the gag he suddenly put into her mouth made her bite down onto it. Her muffled moans were probably still loud enough for people to hear though

His cock kept pounding inside of her as she felt her body become weak, shivering and twitching all over. She was being used by him and absolutely loved it. Her mind went blank as he started to pick up the pace, drooling from the pleasure as he just kept going harder and harder. The toy in her pussy only made her tighter too as her ass automatically started to milk his cock for his cum. She could hear a groan coming from him as his cock grew slightly, her moaning still muffled but one could easily tell she was reaching her climax too. Her breathing was unstable and her body twitched and shivered as she could feel him pull out of her slowly. His hands left her body as she started to panic as she heard him walk away. She heard him washing his hands as she waited impatiently on the toy, waiting for his permission to get off.

As he told her she could move off of the toy, she slowly did so. She was caught by surprise though as his hands pushed her back on the toy roughly, causing another wave of orgasm to hit her. She tried as second time and this time he didn't push her back down. Her footing was unstable as she looked at the toy and the puddle of juices near it. As she wanted to turn to him, he forced her against the wall quickly, her moans still muffled. She could feel a cold metal push against her ass as he pushed a plug inside of her slowly. Another moan was heard as she could feel it stretch her ass and then pop into place. Her footing was lost as she fell to the ground, looking up at him. He could see in his eyes he had so much more planned for her, but the bell interrupted them. He told her he's see her at home later and left quietly, leaving her as a mess, though in an extremely happy state.


	2. Chapter 2

Class was exhausting. But only because the hard chairs made the plug in her ass all the more present, making it quite hard to focus on anything being said by the teacher. As the last bell rang, she grabbed her stuff, her legs still feeling weak as she tried her best to keep up appearance. Her body was almost going into a constant state of climax, her mind currently only thinking about one thing. As she got home, her mind was deteriorated even more. Her trembling hands barely managed to push the key into the keyhole. The door unlocked. A hand grabbed her by surprise from behind and pushed her into her house. She fell onto her knees, hearing the door slam shut behind her. She wanted to look around, but by the time she had gathered her thoughts, she could feel a hand under her skirt, touching her, slipping a finger inside of her. Her mouth released some very lewd moans as her arms gave up fighting, laying her face down onto the ground. What little sanity her mind had left was gone now.

The fingers kept playing with her, moving in and out of her pussy, touching her clit gently at sometimes, roughly at other. Her mouth was already drooling, even though she hoped this to only be the beginning. The fingers withdrew as a soft whimper came from her mouth. She wanted more, not less. Right about the time she wanted to look back, she could feel a cock sliding inside of her pussy. The entire length of the shaft at once, his lower stomach pushing against her ass too, against the plug. It made her moan out loudly. She could be thankful there was no one home at the time. Her pussy got absolutely no time to rest as the cock immediately started to pull back and ram back into her. By the third push, she was reaching yet another orgasm of the day. Her body was so sensitive. She could feel his hands wrap around her wrists and pull her up, her face going up from the floor. He was using the arms to pull himself deeper inside of her. As her eyes rolled back each time his full length was going inside of her, her mind was disappearing.

Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed with him pounding her like this. Countless of orgasms had passed and her body was nothing more than a rag doll, a toy for him to play with. She could feel his shaft swell up, stretching her more. She knew he was getting close as she squeezed her pussy as much as she could, trying to get his cum as much as possible. The grip on her wrists tightened as she guessed it would bruise. But the pain only turned her on even more, moaning out loudly again as she could feel his thrusts slow down, but pound deeper inside of her. He was filling her up. Marking her insides with his cum again. Her body was completely weak as she had no strength left at all. The plug still in her ass as she felt a bit of cum leak out of her pussy. Her body shivered as she felt his cock leave her body slowly. His footsteps moved away from her as her mind was still not there yet. He must've left. After a minute or two, she tried to push herself up, slowly.

It was then she heard his footsteps come back to her. His hands moved under her legs and neck. Her senses were still troubled by her orgasms, the waves slowly dying down. He carried her upstairs, into the bathroom. His hands started to strip the clothing from her body as she was completely naked after a few seconds. His hand moved to her ass, gripping the plug, though after a second, he decided not to pull it out just yet. She was then lifted up and laid into the bathtub, the warm water relaxing her body as she could feel his underneath hers, closing her eyes and slowly cuddling up against her.


End file.
